TNT Business
|Row 7 title = Former network |Row 7 info = N/A |Row 8 title = Former owner |Row 8 info = N/A |Row 9 title = Former parent |Row 9 info = N/A |Row 10 title = Picture format |Row 10 info = 1080i HDTV 720p SDTV |Row 11 title = Website |Row 11 info = business.wtny.com}} TNT Business is a 24-hour business news network created in 1981 as FNN. The weekday schedule focuses on latest Business and financial information from US and around the world. On weekends the channel airs canned programming. It is headquartered in New York City, with European headquarters in London and Asian headquarters in Singapore. History The network was founded in 1981 by two men: Rodney Buchser and Dr. Glen H. Taylor. FNN's principal studio was in Santa Monica, California, but it then established operations in New York, on the ground floor of Merrill Lynch's headquarters in Manhattan, where passersby could view its broadcast operations. Merrill Lynch was one of the initial private investors in FNN. In February 1991, the original FNN was merged with CNBC because NBC had encountered problems getting cable systems to carry CNBC, and intended to merge CNBC with FNN. On May 21st 1991 at 6pm ET the channel signed off. In July 1991, WTNYCorporation announced that it will relanuch FNN in late 1992, using resources of Thomson Reuters for financial information. The channel lanuched at 6am ET on November 9th 1992, just a year after the closure of original FNN. On September 1st 2018, the channel was renamed to TNT Business. In 1996, the channel expanded with international channels for Canada, Europe, Africa, Australia and Asia, and later in native-lanugages. Current shows TNT Business provides a variety of programs throughout the business day. Live programming is broadcast from Sunday 6pm ET until Friday 6pm ET and provides reports on U.S. businesses, updates of stock market indices and commodities prices, interviews with CEOs and business leaders, and commentary from many investment professionals. These are the shows airing every business day: *"Wake up Call" - Weekdays 5am-6am ET; Frequent round-ups of key business and general news stories, along with sports updates *"TNT Business This Morning" - Weekdays 6am-8:30am ET *"On The Move" - Weekdays 8:30am-10am ET *"The Pulse" - Weekdays 10am-11am ET; Latest business news during the morning trading session *"EBN Street Smart" - Weekdays 11am-12pm ET; A wrap-up of financial market day in Europe. The day's headlines and numbers, with in-depth analysis of the day's financial news, interviewing key money managers, market experts and corporate chiefs. *"TNT Business at Halftime" - Weekdays 12pm-1pm ET; The latest developments from the first half of NYSE and NASDAQ trading and a look ahead to the second half. *"Money Moves" - Weekdays 1pm-3pm ET *"Street Smart" - Weekdays 3pm-5pm ET; A wrap-up of the market day. The day's headlines and numbers, with in-depth analysis of the day's financial news, interviewing key money managers, market experts and corporate chiefs. *"TNT Business Tonight" - Weekdays 5pm-6pm ET; The flagship show of FNN, recapping the day's big movers at NYSE and Nasdaq, and looks ahead to the Asian market day *"TNT Business Asia This Morning" - Sundays-Thursdays 6pm-9pm ET *"On The Move Asia" - Sundays-Thurdays 9pm-11pm ET *"EBN Wake up Call" - Sundays-Thursdays 11pm-12am ET; Frequent round-ups of key business and general news stories, along with sports updates *"EBN This Morning" - Weekdays 12am-3am ET; EBN simulcast *"EBN On The Move" - Weekdays 3am-5am ET On weekends TNT Business broadcasts documentaries and the following weekly business shows *"TNT Business - The Week". *"Future File" *"Media Report" *"Your Money" *"Focus Washington" *"Style Cafe" *"Business Europe" *"Asia This Week" *"Auto Motive" *"Showcase" International versions * Star TNT Business - Canadian version of the channel * TNT Business Europe - European version of the channel for Europe and Middle East, carries all programming except for EBN simulcasts * European Business News - European version of the channel * EBN Africa - African version of the channel * TNT Business Australia - Australian version of the channel * TNT Business Asia - Asian version of the channel * TNT Business India - Indian version of the channel, broadcasted for India, Sri Lanka and Pakistan * TNT Business en Espanol - Spanish-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in United States, Mexico, Central and South America * TNT Business Espana - Spanish-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Spain * TNT Valor Econômico - Portuguese-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Brazil and Portugal in partnership with Valor Economico and Jornal dos Negocios. * TNT Business Deutschland - German-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Germany, Austria and Switzerland * TNT Business France - French-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Canada, France, Belgium, Luxembourg and Switzerland * TNT Business Italia - Italian-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Italy and Switzerland * TNT Business Nederland - Dutch-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Netherlands and Belgium * TNT Business Cesko - Czech-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Czech Republic and Slovakia * Niezalezna TNT Business - Polish-language version of the channel for viewers in Poland * TNT Business Magyar - Hungarian-language version of the channel for viewers in Hungary * TNT Business Turk - Turkish-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Turkey. * TNT Business Greek - Greek-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Greece and Cyprus * TNT Business Balkans - Serbo-Croatian language version of the channel for viewers in Croatia, Serbia, Slovenia, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Montenegro * TNT Business Russia - Russian-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Russia, Belarus and Ukraine * TNT Business Arabiya - Arabic-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Middle East and North Africa * TNT Business Indonesia - Indonesian-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Indonesia * TNT Business China - Chinese-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Malaysia, Singapore, China, Hong Kong and Taiwan in partnership with Shanghai TV, HKIB and TVBS * TNT Business Japan - Japanese-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Japan * TNT Business Philippines - Filipino-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in the Phillippines * TNT Business Malaysia - Malaysian-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Malaysia and Singapore * TNT Business Hindi - Hindi-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in India TNT Business Ticker TNT Business runs a on-screen ticker providing information from major world stock exchanges as well as data on indices, currencies, commodities and the treasury market. The data for the ticker is supplied by Reuters. The TNT Business ticker in US contains information as follows (all times ET): 12am-7am: Upper band: FTSE 100, CAC 40, DAX 30 stocks (alphabetical order) Lower band: Stoxx 600 stocks (alphabetical order) 7am-6pm: Upper band: NYSE stocks (alphabetical order) Lower band: NASDAQ stocks (alphabetical order) 6pm-12pm (Sunday-Thursday): Upper band: STI, Hang Seng, S&P ASX 200 (alphabetical order) Lower band: Nifty, Nikkei 225, KOSPI 200, SSE 180, SZSE 300 stocks (alphabetical order) 6pm (Friday)-7pm (Sunday): Upper band: NYSE stocks (alphabetical order with weekly change) Lower band: NASDAQ stocks (alphabetical order with weekly change) On-air staff Presenters (New York) *Harold Baccardax *Andrew Bagnell *Larry Bell *Nicholas Berman *Floyd Bunting *Greg Cejka *Brett Green *Arthur Harris *Austin Harnsworth *Frank Karolewski *Michael Kane *Nichole Lovett-Reid *Tim McGee *Pat McNish *Martha Nazareth *Abby Parlee *Chris Waldie *Mark Willis *Sandy Rubins Presenters (Singapore) *Rishaad Glevern *Susan Ringers *Haslinda Robertson *Tim Hungerson Gallery Tntvnewsbtic.png|TNT Business Ticker (since September 1st 2018) Tntvnewsbstic.png|Star TNT Business Instaticker (since September 1st 2018) Tntvnewsbetic.png|TNT Business Europe Instaticker (since September 1st 2018) Tntvnewsbatic.png|TNT Business Asia Instaticker (since September 1st 2018) Tntvnewsbautic.png|TNT Business Australia Instaticker (since September 1st 2018) Category:News Channels Category:News channels Category:WTNY Corporation Category:Cable channels Category:Satellite channels Category:TNT News